finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bismarck (creature)
Bismarck , also called Bismark, is a recurring creature in the ''Final Fantasy'' series, mostly appearing as a summoned monster in the form of an aquatic creature resembling a whale. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI Bismarck is an esper and takes Leviathan's place as the main Water-elemental summon, but in the ''Advance and following versions, Leviathan returns as the ultimate Water-elemental summon. Bismarck is obtained automatically in the Magitek Research Facility. Its summon ability, Breach Blast (also called Sea Song), deals Water-elemental damage to all opponents. Its Spell Power is 58, costs 50 MP to summon, and it is unblockable. As a magicite, it teaches Fire (x20), Blizzard (x20), Thunder (x20) and Raise (x2). At level up, it provides a +2 boost to Strength. ''Final Fantasy XI Though Bismarck does not appear as a summon, it is the name of a server and a Pteraketos-type Notorious Monster. Final Fantasy XIII Bismarck is a fal'Cie that protects the waters and living creatures in the Sulyya Springs. It is seen as a bubbling discrepancy in the water. If it is examined, a cut scene displays and several platforms with enemies and treasure spheres rise out of the water. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Bismarck's model exists on the disc as dummied content, but never appears in the actual game. Final Fantasy XIV Bismarck appears in the ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward expansion, as the Primal worshiped by the Vanu Vanu tribe, also known as "The White." Bismarck has been reimagined as a "sky-whale" capable of flight with a number of wing-like fins covered in feathers, as well as no visible eyes, and a more ferocious mouth. Accordingly, the boss fight takes place at high-altitudes in "The Limitless Blue". In Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, there is another Bismarck in The First. ''Final Fantasy XV Bismarck is a whale in the ''Windows and Royal Editions. The party can encounter it when sailing on the royal vessel. It is a whale with a horn like a narwhal's, and runes across its body like those seen on havens. Bismarck resembles the . ''Final Fantasy Dimensions II Bismarck is a water-elemental Eidolon. It can be obtained as a signet for Parai to equip by doing the "Parai's Spacetime" main quest on the Day of Reckoning. The summon teaches the Water Spout abilities to Parai. Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Bismarck Summon.png|Icon. PFF Bismarck Sprite.png|Sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Bismarck is a Water-elemental esper. From time to time, players may encounter Bismarck in battle. Defeating Bismarck will grant players the Bismarck I summon stone, which allows Bismarck to be summoned into battle. When summoned, Bismarck uses the skill, Breach Blast. Bismarck_Brigade.png|Bismarck I (R+) summon stone. FFAB Breach Blast - Celes Legend SSR.png|Breach Blast (SSR Legend). FFAB Breach Blast - Celes Legend SSR+.png|Breach Blast (SSR+ Legend). Breach Blast Brigade.png|Breach Blast in battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Bismarck is a boss and an Esper as part of the magicite system. The summon is a rank 3 water-elemental magicite and players must first defeat Bismarck (Savage) in the first water magicite dungeon in order to obtain it. When Bismarck is summoned into battle it will cast Ultra Breach Blast, which deals water-elemental damage to all enemies and grants a barrier to avoid a single fire-elemental attack to all party members. ;Magicite effects Bismarck’s magicite provides the following effects in battle: ;Abilities Bismarck also has a chance of using the following abilities after being summoned into battle: ''Mobius Final Fantasy Bismarck appears as an ability card. Mobius Bismarck.png|Bismarck's ability card. MFF Fal'cie Bismarck FFXIII.jpg|''FFXIII'' Bismarck card. MFF Bismarck FFXIV.jpg|''FFXIV'' card. ''World of Final Fantasy Bismarck are a type of Mirage from the ''Sharqual group. They can be transfigured from a Mega Sharqual or Mega Nightsqual with a Bismarck Memento. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Bismarck is a Water element card, and has six cards under his name. Cards Itadaki Street Portable Bismarck appears in ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited Bismarck makes an appearance as a summon. The Soil Charge Triad needed to summon Bismarck is: *The one who tears apart boulders with it's teeth, Shark Gray! *The one who envelopes all thirst, Water Blue! *The one who feeds on emptiness, Crusher White! Followed by saying: "Cry! Summoned Creature! Bismarck!" In the English audio version, the Soil Charge Triad was changed to: *Grinding and devouring rocks, Shark Gray! *The soil that drinks thirst, Water Blue! *That which can even feed on empty space, Crusher White! Followed by saying: "Roar! I summon you! Bismarck!" Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Bismarck in his ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade appearance has a card. ''Triple Triad Bismarck from ''Final Fantasy XIV and World of Final Fantasy appears on a Triple Triad card in the version playable via Final Fantasy Portal App. 605a Bismarck.png 579a Bismarck.png Gallery Bismarck FFVI Nomura Art.jpg|Concept art of Bismarck from Final Fantasy VI by Tetsuya Nomura. FFVI Bismarck Summon.png|Bismarck summoned in Final Fantasy VI (GBA). BismarckFF6.PNG|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES/PS/GBA). XIII bismarck render.png|''Final Fantasy XIII'' render. Bismarck.jpg|''Final Fantasy XIII'' concept art. Bismarck-ffxiv-sculpture.png|A raw model of Bismarck for Final Fantasy XIV. Benchmark Bismarck 01.jpg|Bismarck as seen in Heavensward benchmark video. Benchmark Bismarck 02.jpg|Bismarck as seen in Heavensward benchmark video. FFRK Mad Bismarck FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Etymology Trivia *In ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, there is a trade material called "Bismarck Spine". de:Bismarck it:Bismarck en:Бисмарк (существо) Category:Chocobo Tales Cards Category:Fal'Cie